True Love Has No Boundaries
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: What was Hades & Persephone's role in the famous romance tale of Eros & Psyche? A story of how no matter what, true love will conquer it all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi there!

This is my third HadesxPersephone fanfic. This one will tell about how they were involved in the famous romance tale of Eros and Psyche.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hades was alone in the throne room, sitting on his ebony and gold throne.

He was busy daydreaming. About his wife, of course.

They had made love once again the previous night and, like usual, he found it to be so wonderful and exhilarating. He was glad that Persephone loved him to bits and gave him that sort of satisfaction. He swore no one has ever made him feel loved as much as her.

He stared at the jewelled black and gold throne beside him, waiting for her to join him for the day. He had allowed her to sleep in, seeing that she was exhausted from the night before. He was so tempted to stay in bed with her, to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet words into her ear. But unfortunately, his duty as a king cannot be ignored.

_Oh dearest Persephone. I am truly thankful to have you as a loving wife and queen…._ he thinks to himself, smiling.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened.

He thought that it was her, finally having awakened and ready to be with him. But it wasn't. Instead, it was Thanatos.

Hades felt his smile disappear but straightened up in his seat and kept a straight composure. He watches as Thanatos stops a few feet from the stairs of the thrones' platform and bowed down.

"Good morning, my lord. I have news," the deity of death said.

"And what is that?" Hades asks.

Thanatos straightens up and replies, "We have a visitor. A mortal girl. A live one."

Hades eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"What?" he says disbelievingly. "What is she here for?" he questions.

"She tells me that she is here to see Queen Persephone. But she does not tell me the exact reason why she wants to," Thanatos answers informatively.

Hades' eyebrows furrowed together. "Can she not wait?" he says in disdain.

Thanatos purses his lips before answering, "Lord Hades, I do not think that would be possible. She is in the Underworld, but her time has not yet come. It just does not seem right."

Hades sighs.

"Alright, send her in here. I shall deal with her first," he says.

Thanatos nods and bows once more before exiting the room. Hades shuts his eyes as he thinks to himself.

_How did that girl get here? And what does she want from Persephone?_

Suddenly, he hears the doors open again and his eyes flew open.

A brown hooded-cloaked figure stands at the doorway. It seems to be shivering in fear, and it keeps looking back at the now-closed door with uncertainty.

Hades rolls his eyes.

"If you do not wish to waste my time and yours, then I suggest you come forward," he bellows out to the figure.

It jumps at the sound of his voice and looks at him. Then slowly, it takes small steps towards him, coming to a stop at the spot where Thanatos was standing just now.

The figure bowed to him. Hades could clearly see its knees shaking.

"Who are you?" he asks.

Slowly, the figure straightens up. With one hand, it pushes back the cloak, revealing the face of a mortal girl.

The girl appeared to be young, maybe in her late teens. She had long dark golden hair that was now tied in a braid around the crown of her head. Her eyes, which were now bulging in fear, were as blue as the ocean. Her skin was the colour of white cream, and it looked flawless.

This girl was very beautiful for a mortal. However, Hades did not take interest in her. She seemed average compared to Persephone's looks. In his eyes, Persephone will always be the most beautiful woman in his world.

The girl does not answer.

"I ask again. Who are you?" Hades says one more time.

The girl gulped, still shaking and clutching her cloak tightly. Just then, she says, "My name is Psyche, great lord."

"How did you get to the Underworld? How did you make it past Cerberus and Charon?" he questions her.

Psyche takes a deep breath before she answers.

"When your hound was about to approach me, I threw two barley cakes in different directions, which he immediately got confused. I ran from him when I saw the chance. As for the ferryman, I followed what the others had done and placed an obol in my mouth as a form of payment."

Hades keeps quiet, taking the information in. But he does not lift his gaze from her, making her uncomfortable.

"Why have you come to my kingdom, Psyche? What is your purpose?" he presses on.

Biting her bottom lip, she answers, "I have come to see your queen, Persephone. I have been sent by Aphrodite to seek a favour from her."

He narrowed his questioning eyes, which causes her to shiver even more in fear.

"What favour do you wish to seek from my queen?" he asks her.

She does not answer at first, intimidated by his stare.

Then he stands up from his throne, getting quite impatient. He moves down the steps, approaching her, but she backs away slowly, fearing the worse.

"Do not make me impatient, Psyche. I just asked a simple question; what do you want from my queen?" he asks again.

She opens her mouth, but no words come out.

Hades' patience has run out.

But just as he was about to shout at her to leave, a soft voice appeared behind him.

"Hades. Do not be harsh on the poor girl."

Both Hades and Psyche looked at the source of the voice. There stood Persephone, who had entered the throne room through a private door at the side of the room.

She was dressed in a flowing lilac off-shoulder silk dress, with long flowing sleeves that managed to cover half her fingers and a dark pink sash tied into a ribbon at the back. The skirt of the dress reached the floor, covering her feet. Adorned in her wavy russet hair were many tiny white periwinkles.

Hades' lips broke into a smile and he greets her.

"My queen."

Walking towards her, he grasps her right hand and brings it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. Then he plants another soft kiss on her forehead, making her giggle a bit.

When he pulled back, Persephone's eyes quickly moved from him to look at Psyche.

She notices how frightened she looked, no doubt because of being in the presence of Hades, the 'notorious' God of the Dead and King of the Underworld. She looked as if she wanted to run right now.

Persephone takes pity on her and moves from her husband to her. Psyche quickly bows down to her, shivering in fear.

Persephone gives a soft smile and gently touches her head with her hands. Psyche looks up and sees her smile. As if the sight of it gave her strength, she straightens up and her shivering has reduced.

"What is your name?" Persephone asks gently.

Psyche hesitates, before finally whispering, "My name is Psyche, your grace."

"And what is your purpose here, Psyche," she asks, her tone still gentle.

Psyche hesitates, but then she catches a glimpse of Hades' narrowed impatient eyes. She does not waste a second longer.

"I have come to the Underworld on the orders of the goddess, Aphrodite, to request from you a box of your beauty," she says solemnly.

Persephone's eyes widened, and Hades scoffs, "Why? Doesn't Aphrodite have enough beauty herself? She is the Goddess of Beauty after all."

Persephone ignores her husband and says to Psyche, "You are asking for something which only the gods may have. What would be the reason to this?"

And just suddenly, Psyche's eyes began to tear up.

Persephone only looks at her worriedly, and then says, "Start from the beginning, Psyche."

Tears streamed down from Psyche's eyes as she tells her take.

"Her son, Eros, fell in love with me, and I with him. We have married and consummated our union. But I only see him in the night. He instructs me to never see his face and to not try to do so. Until one day, I have requested that my sisters be allowed to visit me and he agrees on the condition that I do not believe what they will say. Unfortunately, I did. They told me that my husband was a monster who will devour me, and that I must kill him. I was foolish enough to listen to them. So on that night, as my husband and I lay in bed, I lit an oil lamp and took out a dagger from beneath my pillow. I saw that he was asleep, and I acted fast. But I had wanted to see his face, and so, finally I did."

Psyche stops for a while to wipe away the tears.

"He was no monster. He was so beautiful. His shut eyes looked so kind and loving. I began to feel regret for what I was about to do and I threw away my dagger. But just then, hot oil fell from the lamp and onto his shoulder. He awoke then and saw that I have betrayed his trust. He fled away from me, but I tried to hold on to him. But he was too fast. He flew into the heavens, shouting, 'Love cannot live if there is no trust!'"

Hades moves to his wife's side, intent on hearing Psyche's story. Wordlessly, he grasped one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. Persephone does not hesitate and clenches his hand gently.

"I pleaded to Aphrodite for her forgiveness and Eros'. She appeared to me, telling me that I must do certain tasks to please her. I have succeeded each and every one of them, and I could see that she was angered by this. And so for her last task, she tells me to enter the Underworld and ask for some of your beauty as she has lost some of hers while tending to her son, my husband."

Just then, Psyche falls to her knees in front of Persephone. The queen was immediately shocked, looking down at her as she grasped the skirt of her dress.

"Please, gentle Queen Persephone… I beg you... I really do want to see my husband again, and tell him how sorry I am… I cannot live any longer if I cannot have him…" Psyche cried.

Persephone silently lets go of Hades' hand and bends down to be at eye level with Psyche. The girl looked up to see the queen's understanding eyes and gentle smile.

"I know myself what sacrifices love will cause us to make. And I am glad that Eros has finally found a girl who is worthy of him," she says.

Then she cups Psyche's hands in hers and pulls her to stand with her. They stood facing each other silently, with Hades watching from the side.

Persephone does not let go of her hands and looks at her, smiling. Just then, a small rosewood lacquer box appears in Psyche's hands, and Persephone lets go.

"Take this to Aphrodite. Show her that you are indeed worthy of my cousin, Eros."

Psyche smiles and more tears fell gently from her eyes.

"Thank you, good queen. Thank you," she whispers.

Then Psyche looks at Hades. She bows to him and say, "And thank you, your majesty."

Surprisingly, Hades gives a barely-there smile.

Persephone walks to him and grasps one of his hands. Then she looks at Psyche and says, "Good luck, young one."

Psyche bows once more before turning away from them, rushing out of the throne room.

Without a word, Hades lifts Persephone's hand to his lips and softly kisses it.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was very sweet of you, my lovely wife," Hades says to Persephone.

They were both in their own small private glade in the Elysian Fields. Persephone sat on the ground, surrounded by flowers everywhere as Hades leans against an olive tree nearby. He watches as she picks flowers one by one and makes a crown out of them.

"She is a very beautiful girl, Hades. Both inside and out. She is very pure, and I know that she deserves Eros," she says gently, not taking her eyes off the crown of flowers she was crafting in her hands. "Finally he has found someone to love."

And then her tone becomes slightly angered. "And I can see why Aphrodite does not take a liking to her. Psyche is too beautiful for her own good, and Aphrodite just had to let her jealousy take over."

Hades sighs. "What is there to do? Aphrodite is an easily-jealous person. It is her nature."

Persephone sighs. "I guess you are right."

She kept quiet and continues picking flowers and twining them into the crown. Hades watches her intently.

"Even after giving away part of your beauty, you still look too beautiful," he murmurs.

She blushes and gives him a warm smile. Then, she plucks a fully bloomed rose out of the ground and twines it into the crown of flowers as the centrepiece. She examines her masterpiece, pleased with what she has made.

Hades comes forward and sits beside her. He gently takes away the crown in her hands and lifts it onto her head. Persephone only looks at him as he settles the crown atop her head and runs his fingers through her hair.

"How is it that you know more about love than Aphrodite?" he murmurs, running his thumbs down her cheeks.

She cups his face and brings it closer, whispering, "Because I have you."

Hades sighs and leans in to softly kiss her lips. Persephone grasps his hair and kisses him back just as passionately.

She lies down on the grass, the crown falling off her head, and pulled him so that he was on top of her. They lay there, doing nothing but kiss each other.

Suddenly, Hades breaks their kiss and becomes silent. Persephone breathes deeply, looking at his stony expression.

"My love, what is wrong?" she asks him, confused.

He remains silent and his gaze is focused elsewhere. Persephone begins to get worried and asks again, "Hades? What's wrong?"

He looks at her instantly. "Someone is here in the Underworld," he mutters.

"Who is it?"

Closing his eyes, he kept quiet for a few more seconds before saying, "It's Hermes."

He then stands up, pulling her along with him, and they transport themselves out of the Elysian Fields and back into their chambers. She follows him to the throne room, where a floating Hermes stands before the thrones.

"Hermes? What brings you here?" Persephone asks.

Hermes clears his throat and says, "Lord Zeus has called for an urgent full council meeting at Mount Olympus. Both of your attendances are required."

"What is it for?" Hades asks him.

"It's about Eros and his mortal wife, Psyche. Eros has pleaded with Zeus for Psyche to be turned immortal, but Aphrodite is against it. So there will be a debate."

Hades keeps silent, but Persephone says to him, "Hades. We must go."

Looking at his wife's pleading eyes, he finally says, "Alright."

Hermes nods and, in just a second, flew out of the room.

* * *

Persephone holds on to her husband as he rides his black chariot, which was pulled by two black winged horses, in the sky. She looks down and sees the vast empty snow-filled lands.

They were approaching the peak of Olympus now, and both of them could see the golden gates. The gatekeeper, Heracles, immediately sees them and opens the gates at once. Hades flies directly onto the palace grounds and he and Persephone got off the chariot.

"Stay here. We will be back," Persephone says to the winged horses, and they neigh in understanding.

Hades grasps her hand and brings her to the meeting room of the palace. Satyr servants open the doors for them and they made their way inside.

Nearly everyone was there. They all looked at Hades and Persephone as they entered the room.

"Brother, it is good that you can join us," Zeus, who sat on a large gold throne beside Hera, greets Hades.

"Kore!" Demeter called out. "I have missed you! Please, come and stand by your mother!" she begs, beckoning for her daughter to stand beside her throne.

Zeus rolls his eyes in irritation. "Demeter. Despite the fact that Persephone is here right now, she is not to be with you, but with her husband."

Demeter, realizing the truth, then huffs and crosses her arms in anger. Hades smiles on the inside as he takes his seat on a special ebony throne, with Persephone standing beside him.

"Now let us begin our meeting. I have been told by Eros that he has married a mortal named Psyche against the will of his mother, Aphrodite, and requests that she becomes an immortal and be allowed residence in Olympus with him. Eros? Kindly step forward."

Just then, a young man with short and wavy medium-blond hair and azure blue eyes stepped forward from behind Zeus' throne. He looked handsome, like the other male gods. But unlike the others, he has pure white wings protruding from his back, though they were unseen now as they are not in use. It was easy to identify him as Eros, the God of Love, and the person in question.

The minute he stepped out from hiding, a woman started screaming.

"**EROS! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! I SHOULD STRIKE YOU WITH THE BACK OF MY HAND RIGHT NOW!**" Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, shrieked.

Persephone looks at her in shock. Aphrodite's icy blue eyes were wild with rage right now, her platinum blonde hair frazzled, maybe from running her fingers through them in anger, and her lips were pulled back into a snarl.

"Silence, Aphrodite! And let Eros speak," Zeus commanded her.

Aphrodite grips the armrests of her golden throne, her perfectly long nails scratching against it. She glares at her son with full hatred, but he does not show any fear.

Eros clears his throat and looks at everyone in the room, making sure that he has their attentions.

"My fellow gods. Please hear me. I wish to beg for your agreement to have my Psyche turn into one of us and live with me for eternity. For many years, I have shot mortals with my arrows and made them fall in love, for I am the God of Love. That is my duty. But now I myself have fallen in love, but I am forbidden of it. My arrows have caused many people to do crazy things for the ones they love, and finally I myself am doing such things. All in the name of love. Please, great gods. I beg of you. Give me your blessings."

Aphrodite screeched again.

"Utter rubbish! That wench you call a wife has betrayed your trust! That is not called true love! If she was really in love with you, she wouldn't have made the mistake of listening to her sisters telling her that you are a beast!"

Eros shuts his eyes and clenches his fists. When he opened them again, they were desperate.

"Mother. Has it ever occurred to you that it is human nature for them to make a mistake once in a while? We ourselves as the highest beings in the universe make various mistakes."

Then, he daringly points an accusing finger at her.

"And you, Mother, are the Goddess of Beauty. But you have let your jealousy override you and commit many horrible acts. Is that not a mistake to you?"

"**YOU ASS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT!**" Aphrodite shouts viciously and leaps off her throne, charging towards her son. Everybody gasps in shock, especially Persephone.

"**STOP!**" Zeus commands, pointing a finger at Aphrodite. At an instant, the maddened Goddess of Beauty is thrown back onto her throne and gold shackles appear around her wrists and her ankles, trapping her to the throne.

Aphrodite remains silent, the rage still shown on her face. Then she looks up at Eros, and seethes, "Your wife has sworn to me that she will show that she is worthy of you only if she has completed the tasks I assign to her. But alas! She has failed the last task!"

Zeus cocks a light blond eyebrow and ask, "What is this task?"

Aphrodite smiles evilly and says, "I have ordered her to travel to Hades' kingdom and obtain a box of beauty from his queen, Persephone, with the warning that she does not open the box at all. But just as she had exited the Underworld, she disobeys me and opens it, attempting to take some of the beauty for herself. As punishment, she will forever be condemned to sleep for all of eternity!"

Everyone gasps in shock again and all of their eyes immediately dart to Hades and Persephone. She cringes from the accusing stares, but her husband holds her hand to comfort her.

"Is that true, Kore?" Demeter asks.

Gulping her fear, she kept her head high and nods.

"But that will no longer be a problem," Eros spoke up. "I have come to her side as she fell into slumber, and wiped away the sleep from her eyes. It was after I had returned the sleep into the box did I come to you, great Lord Zeus."

Suddenly, in his hands, appeared the rosewood lacquer box that Persephone had given Psyche with her beauty inside it. Eros walks to Persephone, holding out the box to her. She lifts her hands and takes it from him gently.

"Thank you," she whispers, and the box slowly disappears into her hands.

Eros smiles at her, and then turns to look at his mother, who stares at him with disbelief and anger. He sighs and says, "I do not want to displease you, Mother. I love you with all my heart. But I cannot live if I cannot have Psyche."

Aphrodite grumbles and looks away from him angrily.

Suddenly, Zeus says, "Do you have anything to say for the matter, Persephone?"

Persephone looks at him and then to the other gods. Slowly, she steps forward, the long skirt of her dress rustling with each step, and takes a stand beside Eros. Then, she speaks.

"I have now come to understanding of this situation, and I have found it to be conspicuously similar to the situation that I have faced before. I myself know what it was like to fall in love with someone your mother despises."

Everyone's eyes turned to Demeter, who was becoming angry that she was being targeted as the villain now.

Persephone continues. "I myself know that we have done unexplainable things just for the sake of love. In Eros' case, it was marrying his Psyche behind his mother's back. In my case, it was by eating that pomegranate."

Demeter felt her blood boiling at the memory of that fateful day, where in the same meeting room, she and Hades were fighting over custody of Persephone.

"Please, mother. I am not belittling you. You are truly a wonderful mother, and I love you for that. And I also know that somewhere deep inside, Aphrodite can be one too. But you must know that our love cannot be restricted just for you only. In Hades, I have found what I want that I could never get from you. And that is the same for Eros and Psyche."

Then she turns to Zeus

"So all in all, Lord Zeus, I am taking a stand by Eros, and giving him my blessing to have his wife stay here."

A new voice appears in the room.

"And with my wife, I agree as well," Hades says, standing from his throne.

Just then, Hestia stands from her wooden throne, saying, "A love between a man and his wife is just as blessed as a strong bond between families. I, too, give Eros my blessing."

Hera stands after her, saying, "This is truly the truest of marriages. I have come to recognise the marriage between Eros and Psyche and will also give my blessings."

Artemis and Athena stand next, both giving their blessings to Eros. As more gods gave their blessings, Eros smiled wider, knowing that his chance of being with Psyche will be a strong one.

Finally, nearly every god has stand, except Aphrodite, Demeter, Eros' father Ares and Zeus.

"I know the hardships a mother has to go through when her child disobeys her. Therefore, I will have no say in this," Demeter snaps.

Persephone sighs and shakes her head in dismay. Noticing how sad his wife was, Hades pulls her into a hug.

"I am not interested in all of this. If my son wants to have that girl here, then so be it," Ares says nonchalantly.

Eros smiles, despite Ares' comments not being the most sincere.

Then everyone turns to Aphrodite, who was still stuck to her throne. She glares at everyone, including Persephone.

"Fine! Do what you want! I don't care!" she shouts, and then looks away.

Eros sighs. Persephone places a hand on her cousin to comfort him. He looks at her and gives a tired smile.

Finally, Zeus takes a stand. Everyone looks at him, anxious to know his answer.

"With the power of Olympus upon me, I have decided that the mortal Psyche will drink the sacred ambrosia and become immortal, so that she may forever reside in Olympus as Eros' consort."

And with that, everyone breaks into applause. Persephone hugs her cousin in happiness, with Hades watching her with a small smile on his lips.

Zeus releases Aphrodite's chains. She stands up slowly, and then walks away silently. Eros notices this and tries to stop her.

"Mother, I-"

She raises a hand, stopping him from saying any further.

"I know when I have lost, my dear son. I cannot do anything now. But on the bright side, with her on Olympus, she will not be worshipped on Earth anymore."

Eros had managed to catch the smile on her face, but it quickly disappears.

"I'm going to soak in my bath…" she mumbles and walks out of the meeting room.

Eros stands there, watching his mother walk away, when Persephone suddenly appears at his side.

"My cousin, Hermes has just left to collect your wife. Are you happy now?" she asks him hopefully.

Turning to her, he smiles and says, "Yes. I am happy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days later_

"Hurry, Persephone. We must not be late," Hades says to her as she brushes her luscious dark brown hair at the dressing table.

"Hold on, just a few more seconds…." Then she puts down her hairbrush and exclaims, "Done!"

She stands up from her chair and turns to him. "What do you think?" she asks.

Hades gazes at her fully. She was dressed in a flowing turquoise floor-length dress with shimmery capped sleeves. The dress fitted her slender figure and showed off the rich peachy colour of her elegant arms. Her hair was let loose, her dark waves falling over her shoulders and hanging at her waist. She wore a simple silver necklace and two pearl teardrop earrings. The only jewellery on her hands was her wedding ring on her left ring finger.

He murmurs, "Breathtakingly stunning. As you normally are."

She gives him a gracious smile. "Thank you, my husband. Of course, you look absolutely dashing yourself."

She looks at him, studying his usual black attire. It emphasised how lean and muscular he was, and she couldn't help but stare and admire.

She didn't stop herself from moving to him. He holds her gently by her waist as she runs her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his clothes.

"So very dashing," she murmurs.

Hades smiles and leans in to give her a sweet kiss. She kisses him back, but pushes him away shortly after.

"Now, now. We can do this later. Right now we have a wedding to attend to," she reminds him firmly.

He smiles, but was really disappointed to have a potential moment stolen away from him.

* * *

Despite the snowy lands, the sky was still quite bright. Persephone guesses that Apollo had made it brighter just for the occasion.

Even before the horses and the chariot touched palace grounds, they could already hear the loud music coming from within the palace. At hearing the sweet melody, Persephone suddenly could not wait any longer.

When she and Hades had gotten off the chariot, she quickly pulled him into the building. She led him to the grand ballroom, following the sound of the music.

Finally, they have entered the room, where the guests are right in the middle of dancing. The golden room was so lively right now. Persephone had even managed to catch some of her half-siblings moving to the beat.

She was surprised when she saw Aphrodite, dressed in a magenta dress that showed off _a lot_ of her skin, dancing joyfully, the jewelleries she had on clinking and her platinum blonde hair sashaying as she swayed. Persephone guesses that there was a possibility that she had maybe forgiven Psyche, and accepted her as a daughter-in-law.

But what caught her attentions, and Hades', was the two people who were at the platform at the very front of the room, sitting on a golden throne that could fit the both of them snugly.

The bride and groom; Psyche and Eros.

Eros looked so handsome, dressed in a one-shoulder white knee-length chiton with golden trimmings and golden fibulas pinned on the one strap, completed with a golden band around the crown of his head.

Psyche sat beside him with a beautiful smile on her face. She was dressed in long, white gown that had golden trimmings as well, a gold-coloured sash around her midriff and long shimmery gossamer sleeves. Her dark golden hair was tied up in a loose bun atop her head and she too had a gold circlet around the crown.

She looked more radiant now than she had ever been, for she is now a goddess.

The Goddess of the Soul.

Hades and Persephone make their way up to the platform to give the bride and the groom their well-wishes. When Psyche sees her, her smile immediately turns wider and she walks up to her. The two goddesses were immediately locked in a soft hug.

"Thank you, Queen Persephone," Psyche whispers happily. "Thank you so much."

Persephone squeezes her gently before pulling away to look at her.

"Cherish your time with Eros. Be a good wife to him. Stay by his side even during dark times," Persephone advises her. When Psyche nods, Persephone added, "Eros is truly blessed to have you."

Persephone hugs Psyche once more as Hades congratulates Eros. Finally, the king and queen of the Underworld walk away to the dance floor.

Suddenly, Persephone hugs Hades and whispers into his ear, "They truly make a good couple, don't they? Despite all, they managed to stay together, for eternity. They showed everyone that indeed, true love has no boundaries."

Hades smiles and kisses her nose. "Just like us, my lovely wife."

She smiles and kisses her husband swiftly. When she pulls away, she grasps Hades' hands and says, "Come, my husband. Let us dance."

And, like the other guests, they began to dance to their hearts content.

* * *

Author's Note:

And we are done!

I enjoyed writing this. Not my best work, I will admit, but still good nonetheless.

Hope you enjoyed this short fanfic! If you want more H&P, go and read my other stories! :)

Stay cool, people!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
